Red Rain
by naruto1969
Summary: Mis amigos, mi Familia, les he fallado. Les traje a un mundo de penas, restricciones y peligro constante. No he cumplido mi promesa y cada vez se hace más difícil, cada vez aumenta la sangre en camino, cada vez siento que les arrebato la vida… siento que luego de cada misión, un poco de su alma se extingue


Red Rain Autor Original: Kunay_dlz

 **Red Rain**

Cada vez este tipo de misiones son más… frecuentes. Aquellas Familias que se oponen a los cambios de Vongola, cambios que marcarían una nueva era, una época donde la mafia no sería un problema. Tal como lo prometí al aceptar el cargo de Décimo Vongola, o como le gusta llamarme Reborn Neo Vongola Primo. Quién diría que hacer mantener mi promesa, que hacer esos cambios, traería tantas consecuencias… sobre todo en mis Guardianes, mis amigos.

Gokudera Hayato, Guardián de la Tormenta, mi auto proclamado Mano Derecha… ha perdido esa terquedad en sus propios intereses sobre lo sobrenatural, ya no habla de extrañas teorías, de creaturas fantásticas ni de fenómenos inexplicables, toda su devoción está volcada en los 'asuntos familiares'. Es menos impulsivo, es más meticuloso, es como un robot para facilitarme el trabajo.

Yamamoto Takeshi, Guardián de la Lluvia, mi Mano Izquierda según Hayato, muestra menos sonrisas… cada vez más forzadas, vacías, y, sus ojos casi siempre están fríos y distantes. Ha abandonado su preciado Beisbol, cambió definitivamente el bate por la espada, su personalidad cálida es calculada, toda una fachada. Ya no está ese gusto y alegría por la vida, se ha convertido en una sombra de lo que antes era.

Sasagawa Ryohei, Guardián del Sol, el eterno entusiasta se ha convertido en alguien serio, alguien que busca peleas que reemplacen su amado Box, el que también abandonó por estar con la Familia. Abandonó su propia familia por temor a que quedara involucrada en conflictos de Vongola, ya no habla con ellos, ni con Kyoko-chan, cree que entre menos contacto menos riesgo. Es tan serio que su presencia antes deslumbrante ahora le rodea una clama que da paso al eco.

Hibari Kyoya, Guardián de la Nube, se le nota estresado, la paz y tranquilidad que tanto apreciaba se ha esfumado, su papel es indispensable en casi cada misión y no le he visto tomar alguna de esas siestas en el jardín que le relajaban. Sigue con esa obsesión de pelear contra personas fuertes, pero se le ha vuelto rutinario el ganar, es tan fuerte que no hay adversarios dignos de él. Su aura serena e imponente, ahora es estoica y con ese deseo de control sobre todo lo que sucede… hace tiempo que no veo a Hibird cerca de él.

Rokudo Mukuro, el Guardián de la Niebla, quien había jurado destruir la Mafia… a quien le juré no ser uno de ellos ni obligarle a hacer algo que no quisiese, a quien no puede alejarse de mi porque Vindice lo regresaría a su celda, a ese orgulloso ilusionista, parece sombrío, no hay sarcasmo en sus palabras, no hay bromas crueles ni cínicas palabras entre él y mis demás Guardianes. Tiene el aire de decepción, de haber sido traicionado, de alguien solitario; envió a su 'equipo' a Namimori, se rehusó a involucrarlos en el cruel mundo que les dañó tanto. Mukuro se ha convertido en aquello que tanto detesta, un Mafioso… que sigue órdenes sin cuestionar, que no tiene voluntad, que hace atrocidades sin rechistar.

Bovino Lambo, el Guardián del Rayo, mi pequeño hermano en todo menos en sangre, tan joven, sin disfrutar plenamente de lo que le resta de infancia… todo por intentar cumplir con su papel de Guardián. Ha madurado tan rápido, mientras que madurar es normal con el paso del tiempo no lo es cuando es apresurado y forzado como con Lambo. Ya no le he escuchado pedir por sus dulces de uva, ya no le he visto comer dulce alguno. Mi pequeño hermano creció de un día para otro, y con las misiones su inocencia pende de un hilo… Lambo ha dejado de ser un niño.

Mis amigos, mi Familia, les he fallado.

Les traje a un mundo de penas, restricciones y peligro constante.

No he cumplido mi promesa y cada vez se hace más difícil, cada vez aumenta la sangre en camino, cada vez siento que les arrebato la vida… siento que luego de cada misión, un poco de su alma se extingue.

Justo como ahora, la misión ha terminado y llegamos a la mansión con la ropa cubierta de sangre, un par de raspones y con un Lambo inconsciente. Lo llevo en brazos, lamentándome el no ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para evitar esto a mi Familia, evitar fallarles cada vez más. Siempre llegamos caminando, esperando en vano que durante el camino de regreso a casa nuestras penas se quedaran por ahí, que se nos hayan caído y que la distancia les evite regresar a nuestro lado.

No había notado que el cielo estaba gris, está por anochecer, la misión de 'encargarnos' de la Ferro Famiglia nos llevó veintiséis horas, no podían dejar sobrevivientes que luego buscaran venganza. Empezó a llover, mis Guardianes están tan sumergidos en sus pensamientos que no lo han notado… a excepción de Lambo que por las gotas que le caen en la cara le obligan a despertar. Como si acabara de tener una pesadilla, se levantó con un sobresalto, salió de mis brazos con temor, cayó al húmedo suelo de la entrada de la Mansión y luego se puso de pie para iniciar a correr.

Fui tras él, fu instintivo, corrí sin ningún uso de mis llamas, corrí como cuando corría hace años para ir en busca de mi pequeño hermano o de mis amigos; la lluvia había se había acumulado en el suelo de asfalto formando charcos que al pisar salpicaban todo alrededor; llamé a Lambo y al parecer me escuchó, el temor en su rostro empezó a ceder mas no así sus ganas de seguir corriendo… y yo de seguir tras él.

Sin ser consciente nos fuimos relajando, él empezaba a hacer patrones complicados en su 'ruta de escape' para evitar mis manos que casi le 'atrapan', corrió entre los arbustos, entre las pocas flores de a entrada y rodeó un par de pequeños árboles que estaban de adorno, empecé a escucharle soltar una que otra risa, le escuché hacer uno que otro ruido divertido, le vi dirigirse hacia los demás Guardianes que nos miraban estáticos. Lambo se dirigía a Hibari, chocaría con él sin duda alguna, me lancé y como si de una jugada para atrapar la pelota del beisbol al arrastrarme por el suelo así detuve a Lambo.

No pude, sin embargo, detener el agua que sin querer lancé a todos mis Guardianes. Justo como los días de secundaria, estoy seguro mi rostro reflejó terror por 'provocar' a Hibari-san. De mi boca salió ese gritito que me caracterizaba, me seguían mirando, luego Takeshi soltó una risa también de los 'viejos días', Hayato, Ryohei y Mukuro dirigieron su mirada a Hibari y luego a Lambo y a mí que seguíamos en el suelo, se debatían en cómo actuar.

Por otro lado, Lambo dejó de mirarme fijamente y se agachó hacia el charco en el que aun 'estábamos' y arrojó más agua a Hibari y a Mukuro y a todo aquel que su 'lanzamiento' alcanzase. Las gotas de lluvia seguían cayendo, el agua de los charcos no se terminaba, sentí esa aura que Hibari-san solía emanar cuando era prefecto y líder del Comité Disciplinario, volví a exclamar ese gritito de niño asustadizo y corrí con Lambo en brazos. Para mi mala fortuna, Lambo se volvió hacia Hibari y le hacía caras, llamaba a Hayato de nombres, no olvidó a Mukuro y a Ryohei y a Takeshi también intentó irritarlos.

Se convirtió en una cacería. Iban en busca de Lambo para 'castigarlo' y seguían tras de mí pues nunca lo solté. De un momento a otro, estábamos divididos, Takeshi y Ryohei estaban con Lambo y conmigo, mientras el otro equipo eran Mukuro, Hiabri y Hayato quienes traían pistolas, bazucas y más armas de agua… las ilusiones de Mukuro… en cambio, de nuestro lado Takeshi se encargaba de 'atacarlos' con derivaciones de sus técnicas de la Lluvia y Ryohei evitaba que los 'ataques' de nuestros 'enemigos' nos dieran por completo.

Hubo gritos.

Hubo raspones.

Hubo dolor.

…Hubo risas.

Fue como cuando aún no estábamos de lleno en esto de la Mafia… fue divertido.

En un último 'ataque' donde Hayato, Hibari y Mukuro combinaron sus especialidades, hubo una gran explosión de agua a nuestro alrededor, ellos también quedaron atrapados gracias a la intervención de Takeshi. Ninguno quedó de pie, la explosión semejaba a una gran ola a punto de estrellarse contra las rocas de la playa… terminamos empapados, respirando con dificultad, y luego reímos como chiquillos de la edad de Lambo, incluso Hibari-san y Mukuro.

Poco a poco nos fuimos levantando, la noche ya estaba engullendo la poca claridad del crepúsculo que las nubes retenían, vi con alegría cómo la sonrisa en Takeshi era genuina, Hayato se mostraba obstinado al regañar a Lambo y a Takeshi por igual, Ryohei intervenía y pude observar ese brillo que le caracterizaba, Hibari-san se veía tan relajado y Mukuro reía ese Kufufufu tan suyo… Lambo se quejaba, se defendía contra Hayato, y actuaba de acuerdo su edad o incluso más niño.

Me sentí tan… aterrado, el agua que estaba a nuestros pies estaba teñida de rojo. Rojo sangre. La sangre que estaba en nuestra ropa, la sangre de personas que matamos nosotros mismos… personas que yo ordené matar.

Mis Guardianes ya estaban de pie, como yo me quedé paralizado y en cuclillas, pude ver el contraste entre ellos, y lo que solían ser, alegres, entusiastas, serenos, con sus propios ideales y, con lo que había en un reflejo casi inexistente entre la lluvia entintada de rojo tendida en el suelo. Era el contraste perfecto… lo que mis amigos son y lo que se convirtieron al atraerlos al mundo de la Mafia.

Me arrodillé ante ellos. Se volvieron y antes que hicieron comentario alguno, les pedí perdón. No importaba el importante título que portaba, no importaba el poder que tenía debido a la Familia que lidero, no me importó el castigo ni la reprimenda que Reborn me daría una vez que se enterase… yo tan solo quería pedirles perdón por haberles arruinado la vida.

Les pedí perdón por ser tan débil y no poder protegerlos, por no poder proteger sus corazones del mundo de sombras al que se vieron arrastrados, les perdón por todos esos sacrificios que hicieron con tal de no dañar eso que tanto aman; le pedí perdón a Lambo por no poder darle una infancia apropiada, le pedí perdón a Hibari-san que tuviera que alejarse de su amada Naminori-chuu, le pedí perdón a Ryohei que tuviera que colgar los guantes del Box y cortar lazos con su familia, le pedí perdón a Takeshi que tuviera que encerrar su pasión por el Beisbol y concentrarse en una espada en lugar de su bate, le pedí perdón a Hayato que tuviera que encargarse de todo lo que yo aún no lograba comprender y resultaba ser mucho acumulándose así bastante trabajo que no le daba tiempo de seguir con su afición de lo sobrenatural y sus ansiados UMAS, le pedí perdón a Mukuro por obligarlo a hacer misiones que le trajeran malos recuerdos y que lo convirtieran en eso que tanto detesta.

Les pedí perdón por la sangre que se veían en la obligación de derramar… les pedí perdón por que al acercarse a mí se vieron envueltos en problemas y peligros inimaginables, les pedí perdón por el olor a sangre en sus ropas y en sus cuartos que cada vez se hacía más frecuente. Les pedí perdón por la sangre que se acumulaba a sus pies… por causa mía, porque yo se los ordeno.

No me di cuenta en qué momento cerré mis ojos ni en qué momento empecé a llorar mucho menos en qué momento mi frente tocó el suelo cubierto del agua de la lluvia roja.

Por último, les pedí perdón porque por más que quisiera no podía ofrecerles retirarse de ese mundo, no podía devolverles aquello que perdieron.

Tonterías dijo Hayato, no es verdad dijo Takeshi, como si pudieras obligarme a hacer algo dijo Mukuro, yo no sigo ordenes dijo Hibari-san, no es así dijo Ryohei… te quiero Tsuna-nii, estoy contigo porque quiero, yo nací en este mundo y te aseguro todos estamos contigo por voluntad propia dijo Lambo. Los demás asintieron, Hayato incluyó más palabras típicas de él, Ryohei dijo que no podría dejarme solo, Hibari-san dijo que solo así podía morder hasta la muerte a alguien y no tener que ocultarse, Mukuro dijo que cuando sintiera que me convierto en el mafioso que tanto odia entones tomaría mi cuerpo y él destruiría el mundo mafioso y esta vez fue Takeshi quien dijo que ellos están ahí _con_ migo no _por_ mí… que fueron con la intención de protegerme, con la intención de ayudarme a cumplir mi promesa de mejorar el mundo.

Me dijeron que se daban cuenta lo mucho que dar 'esas' misiones me afectaba, dijeron que estaban conscientes de mis dudas y que ellos trataban de no provocar más estrés que me dañara, cada decidió mejorar y tratar de hacerme llegar menos trabajo, bromearon que si 'caos' era lo que necesitaba para no hundirme en la obscuridad de la mafia que entonces volverían a su 'antiguo yo'.

Dijeron que me respetaban como jefe pero que 'antes que jefe, soy su amigo'… que harían lo posible por no dejarme solo con esta carga.

Y Mukuro dijo, que en lugar de ver la lluvia que se acumula bajo nuestros pies, teñida de rojo, que mejor mirara hacia arriba, el lugar de donde proviene el agua, que mirara las nubes, que mirara las gotas de lluvia salir con armonía, que viera los rayos a la distancia y los signos de tormenta que nunca faltan antes o después que el sol esté visible… Hibari añadió que también mirara la niebla que discreta o no, siempre estaba presente, siguió diciendo que más allá de todo lo que se mencionó, que recordara el cielo… que es lo que da protege a la nube, la lluvia, la tormenta, el rayo y la niebla, el cielo que sostiene al sol, el cielo que esa misma nube, lluvia, tormenta, rayo, niebla y sol tanto se esmeran en proteger.

Ya estaba llorando de nuevo, esta vez rodeado de mis amigos quienes me levantaron y me guiaron a la mansión, dijeron que era hora de llegar a casa. Entramos a la mansión con un aire tranquilo, sentí que respiraba nuevamente, sentí que mis amigos y guardianes estaban más tranquilos, sonreí como un tonto… otra vez sentí esa sensación familiar al estar con todos ellos.

Y luego sentí la mi sangre abandonar mi cara, ahí estaba Reborn, en su forma adulta, mirándome con esos ojos que me dicen que está al tanto de lo sucedido, aún tienes mucho que aprender Dame-Tsuna, tu entrenamiento inicia mañana multiplicado diez veces dijo, un buen Jefe no hace lo que tú hiciste dijo, un buen Jefe habla con sus amigos antes de tener un quiebre emocional concluyó. Tu tardanza pudo haber puesto en riesgo a toda tu Familia dijo con un tono de voz de grave… pospondré mi partida hasta que seas perfectamente capaz de saber cuándo decir lo que te preocupa de tus Guardianes concluyó.

Ustedes no se salvan de esta dijo a mis amigos, mañana llegarán tutores con los que tendrán que lidiar hasta que sean capaces de distinguir entre esforzarse por su Jefe y dónde recordarle que sigue siendo un Dame a pesar del tiempo dijo esto último con una sonrisa divertida, o de burla, o de sarcasmo… definitivamente no una sincera, mi endemoniado tutor no sabe lo que es la sinceridad, no cuando se trata de enseñar algo respecto a la mafia.

Para mi sorpresa, mis amigos objetaron como solían hacerlo. Ahh, creo que me arriesgaré a otro castigo súper especial Vongola de parte de mi tutor, comencé a llorar de nuevo por la normalidad anormal de mi Familia.

Fin.


End file.
